vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Compassion
Summary Compassion is a human that ended up being turned into the only Type 102 TARDIS in existence, as well as the most powerful TARDIS to ever exist. She created the city of the saved, a safe afterlife for humanity in the between of this universe and the next, in the events of the time war. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely far higher. High 3-A to High 1-C Name: Compassion, The City of The Saved, Laura Tobin, Civitata, Mary Culver, Nancy Sinatra, M'Pash, Kuan Yin, "Civitata, who was a city and woman both" Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Was an adult when she became a TARDIS) Classification: Type 102 TARDIS, former human Powers and Abilities: Flight / Spaceflight, FTL Travel, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses (Her senses extrude into other dimensions. Superior to Type 103 TARDISes, whose targeting scanners operate on the universe's most complex dimensional levels), Forcefield, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation (Her exterior can produce electric shocks), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy and Perception Manipulation with Telepathic Circuits (Was able to act as a filter for Fitz and the Maker, allowing him to understand the latter's telepathy without being driven to insanity), Reality Warping and Mathematics Manipulation (Largely composed of and can manipulate block-transfer mathematics), Invisibility, Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation with Chameleon Circuit, Time Manipulation (Created a time loop around Octavia Sutherland and Liu Hui Ying), Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy from biodata and chi to sustain herself), Acausality (Type 2 and 4; TARDISes exist across all of time and space, was unnaffected after The Doctor erased Gallifrey from history, even retaining her memories, whereas the former could not. Isn't bound by the web of time and time travel is impossible within the city of the saved, despite being only reachable by time travel itself), Power Modification with Temporal Grace (The City of the Saved is in a state of Temporal Grace known as "invulnerability protocols", negating all hostile and aggressive actions, such as rendering a weapon completely unable to fire or preventing telepathic assaults, and even resurrecting people if they die), possesses all the abilities of The Doctor's TARDIS, minus the Eye of Harmony and [Resistance to Pocket Reality Manipulation (Absorbed her receiver, which had been tuned to The Doctor's TARDIS, programming her with all its information and abilities) Attack Potency: Solar System level, likely far higher (Far superior to The Doctor's TARDIS and possesses all of its abilities. Can vaporize Type 91 War TARDISes with a single blast, all which are durable enough to withstand attacks from Dalek Saucers with minimal damage, albeit after their defenses were slightly weakened). High Universe level to High Complex Multiverse level (Heavily implied to be the most advanced and powerful TARDIS, even in the far future; scales to The Doctor's TARDIS) Speed: Immeasurable (Outraced Romana's TARDISes) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Stellar with Tractor Beam Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Solar System level, likely far higher (Survived multiple attacks from War TARDISes, although they can incapacitate and pull her out of the Time Vortex with a Tuckson-Jacker energy weapon), Higher with Siege Mode. Low Complex Multiverse level with Defences (TARDISes exist conterminously with the 5th Dimension) to High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Universal+, Hyperversal with BFR (Comparable to The Doctor's TARDIS) Standard Equipment: Her own interior Intelligence: Extremely High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Has awareness over higher dimensions that should be comparable to The Bad Wolf. Upon becoming a TARDIS, she could see the cosmos' "built-in ironies and punchlines") Weaknesses: Unlike most TARDISes, she has no direct power source and relies on Gallifrey's Eye of Harmony for energy; upon its destruction, she had to rely on the humans within the City of the Saved to power her indefinitely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Doctor Who Category:Super Robots Category:Robots Category:Tragic Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Law Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Modification Users